Surrender, My Love
by xxEmilyy
Summary: This is a Violate fanfic that came from a minor inspiration of 'Fifty Shades of Grey'.
1. Introduction

_**I'm taking a break from 'Possessing Freedom' because I'm running blank. So I figured I could write another story because I haven't written in a while and I needed something new that I could stick with for a while.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews and positivity, everyone! :)**_

* * *

It was Thursday afternoon and I'm stuck at work dealing with bitchy customers. Either their coffee is too cold or it's lacking something. You have no idea how bad I want to lay out over half the people that come into Delilah's Coffee House. But I need the money to help keep myself steady in school at California State. It's almost my graduation and I'm still looking for a job to help my writing career. Or something that could take me far in life.

I was standing around at the cash register waiting for the next asshole to come in and start getting up in my face. Some elder woman came in and flashed me a kind smile.

"Good morning ma'am, what can I get for you?" I asked her. She was smaller than me, wide-hipped and too busy looking at the menu.

"I'll just take a milkshake." She smiles at me. I look at the next person in line awkwardly.

"Um…we don't sell milkshakes here." The woman's eyebrows furrowed.

"No? That other coffee shop sells them." Great, another one! Come on people, I don't own the damn place, talk to the manager. I work hard to keep my face composed.

"Then maybe you should head over there." I say through gritted teeth. I was beyond frustrated.

"Oh forget it. I'll take a coffee, black." She reaches into her purse for the money. For real? She's not going to argue with me? I take a step back to make sure this is actually happening. I don't mean to exaggerate the situation, but I always get complaints when people come in here. I grab a cup and pour the hot beverage into it and handed it to the kind woman. She handed me a five dollar bill. I offer her back the change, but she holds her hand up and walks away with a kind smile.

* * *

My shift finally ends at six o'clock and I head out towards my car. I make it to the door before I hear someone call me.

"Violet!" Damn it. I turn around to see the boss's son, Gabe walking from the back of the café.

"Gabe. Hey." I say awkwardly. This boy has had it bad for me since the day I applied for a job here during my freshman year. He's asked me out on a few dates, but I stopped accepting after the first one.

He took me to see a movie and we had a great time. Until Gabe began to get too comfortable.

**Flashback**

Gabe and I were watching the new motion picture production of _Fifty Shades of Grey_. It hit a moment where the two main characters were getting down to it for the first time. Gabe popped some popcorn into his mouth and grabbed my hand, giving it a squeeze. I slowly pulled it away and put it in my lap, lacing my hands together. He soon slinked his hand on my knee and slowly began working his way up.

**End of Flashback**

Since then, I have never trusted Gabe enough to be alone with him again. I mean, it's fine if he has a thing for me, but it's another to just jump into the physical attraction when we hardly know each other.

"Where are you headed?" He asks me with a half smile.

I shrug. "Headed home I guess. I have a test tomorrow, so I thought I would try and get some studying done." Gabe's smile remained as he continued to look at me.

"Cool. Anything I can help with?" As if my past rejections weren't enough.

"Um…no, it's cool." He nods. I give him and awkward 'goodbye' before I turn, walking into a hard body. "Oh! I am so sorry." I quickly apologize. I look up at the face that connects to the wall I just walked into. He had blonde curls, dark brown eyes; he was pale and a set of lips to die for. He looked down at me and smirked. I must have been staring for a bit because I heard Gabe clear his throat from behind me. I turn to look at him quickly and then back the handsome wall I just bumped into.

"No worries, I should watch where I'm going." His smirk remains, making me blush. "I'm Tate Langdon." He holds his hand out to me and I can feel Gabe's eyes boring into my back.

"I-I'm…Violet Harmon." I shake his hand. He looks around the café and then back to me. Holy shit, who is this guy? Just looking into his dark eyes is enough for my knees to buckle, but I fight to stay up. "Can we help you?" I ask him. He looks down at me with a straight face now.

"Are you still open?" He asks with a voice like velvet and I can feel myself getting slick between my legs.

"We're closed." Gabe growls at the man. I turn to look at him and he's standing behind me with his arms folded across his chest and glaring at Tate.

Tate half smiles and looks at me. "Oh well, that's too bad." He turns to leave and before I can catch myself, I find my voice.

"W-Wait!" I call to him. He stops at the door and turns to me. "I-I can make you something quick." Tate smiles at me and I almost collapse. "What do you take?"

"Two sugars and a dash of half and half." He says. I turn and head behind the counter to make Tate his coffee. As I'm pouring the half and half in, Gabe walks up to the counter, glaring at me.

"What are you doing?" He growls in a whisper. I roll my eyes.

"I haven't left yet and the door was unlocked."

"You like him." He accuses me. What?

"What are you talking about, Gabe? I don't even know him." I whisper back. I take a slight glance at Tate and he's standing there with his hands in his pockets, watching me with a look that I can't read.

"What does he have that I don't?" Gabe asks in anger as he continues to glare at me. I sigh and slip a cap onto the coffee cup and walk around the counter. But before I make it to Tate, Gabe grabs my arm. "Tell me." I turn to look at Tate who looks like he's ready to brawl. Eerie. I rip my arm out of Gabe's grip and glare back at him.

"Unlike you, Gabe, he hasn't tried to feel me up after just meeting me." Gabe's brows furrow and I hand Tate his drink. "Goodnight, Gabe." I mutter before heading out the door.


	2. Philanthropist

I decided not to take the bus home tonight and walked home. It's not far and I needed to clear my head. Gabe and his jealousy act and Tate Langdon. God was he beautiful. Those dark eyes of his were so intense, it made my heart race. And what does Gabe need to be jealous about? He's not my boyfriend, more than likely never will be. And it's not like I'll really be seeing Tate again any time soon.

* * *

I walk into the on-campus apartment I share with my best friend, Leah to find her working on her laptop. She works for university newspaper and has been busy with this whole economic article. I guess she doesn't notice me when I walk in because as soon as I close the door, I drop my bag on the floor loud enough to wake a deep sleep. Boy, she must be working _hard_.

I walk in to the small living room and slump on the couch next to her and sigh to get her attention. I need someone to talk to and she's giving all of her attention to the computer. I sigh heavily once more.

"Everything okay, Vi?" She asks me as she pounds on the keys, not looking away from the screen.

"I guess so."

She presses one last key, saves the file and closes her laptop. Finally!

"What's up?" She shifts so she's facing me. I turn so my back is leaning on the arm of the couch and pull my knees up to my chest.

"Gabe tried hitting on me once again." I say exasperated.

Leah rolls her eyes. "He is never going to stop, Vi. Why don't you just quit and find another job?"

"Because graduation is less than two months away. Besides, Gabe's mother has given me so much since I started working for her. I can't just up and leave because her perverted son can't keep his dick in his pants." I say. Leah just shakes her head at me.

"Well you either keep your distance from that boy, or I'm going to have a word with him." Ah Leah, I can always count on you. Since I met Leah back in high school, she was not one you wanted to mess with. She was a cokehead and a bully to new kids, especially me. She intimidated a lot of girls, well, except for me. When she realized she had no desired effect on me, she took a liking to me and we became friends. We had each other's backs all through high school up until now. But anyways, Leah is one of those girls you don't want to go toe-to-toe with. "So what else happened?" She asks.

"Um, not really. Except when we were closing up, this guy came in and Gabe started going all jealous boyfriend. It was fucked."

Leah raises her eyebrows. "Why? Was this guy hot?"

_God Leah, you have absolutely no idea _I thought to myself.

"Kind of." I try to hide my blush.

She gasps. "Well well well, does Violet find a certain someone attractive?" She winks at me. I blush once again; there's no sense in lying to Leah.

"Yes." I gush. I've never gushed about anyone before because all guys have proven to be the same. Perverted, liars and just straight up douches. So this is just as much of a shock to me as it is for Leah.

"Did you get his name?" She asks more interested.

"Um, yeah. Tate…Tate Langdon." Leah's mouth drops open. "What?"

"_The_ Tate Langdon walked into Delilah's today?" I nod my head. "Violet that's huge!" She squeals.

I give her a look. "And how is that?"

"Tate Langdon never comes to this area! He's some high end billionaire and to have him come to this side of town is a big deal."

"I guess so. But I know next to nothing about the guy." I say. Leah skips to her room and comes back with a newspaper. She hands it to me and points to a headline.

_**LANGDON PUBLISHING RAISES $2, 000, 000 FOR SENIOR CITIZEN CHARITY EVENT **_

And there's a black and white photo of Tate shaking hands and smiling with Steven Young, the charity's administrator. I look at how beautiful this young man is. He doesn't look a day of twenty-four. I read over the article.

"_Tate Langdon, 24, - _Aha! I knew it! – _shakes hands with Steven Young, 38, the administrator of Elder Young's Charity, after raising $2, 000, 000 by hosting a concert with performances by The Rolling Stones, Arcade Fire and former Beatles bass player, Paul McCartney…_"

"Wow, he's quite the philanthropist." I say to Leah as I go over the article. But what keeps my eyes held to the paper is Tate's beautiful angelic face. I look back to his features, in color. His dirty blonde curls, beautiful pale face, perfect white teeth and tall. I can't think of a single flaw.

* * *

I end up studying until I can't manage to keep my eyes open any longer. I look at my alarm clock and see that it's almost eleven. I pack all of my books and stuff into my bag and climb into bed, just sleeping in a dark blue camisole and my underwear. I shut off the lamp next to my bed and fall to sleep only to dream about dark brown eyes and blonde curls.


	3. Invitation

Oh boy, I hope all my cramming for my writer's exam last night pays off. And I'm glad I finished it completely because I had to fight to stay awake for the test. I think I did very well, but when I get my results back on Monday morning.

Leah asked me to wait outside the building for her so we could hang out for a bit before I go to work. I have been waiting for almost half an hour and she hasn't shown up and I have work in forty-five minutes. I pull out my phone to text her.

Another ten minutes goes by and I haven't gotten a response. Ugh, time well wasted, Mason (Leah's last name). I roll my eyes and head towards the bus stop to get to work. I see the bus about two sets of lights down before I see a black limo sedan pull up to the curb in front of me. I back up a few steps as the backseat window rolls down revealing the beautiful face of Tate Langdon.

"Good morning, Miss Harmon." He smiles at me. I feel something pulling in my stomach, but I try to fight it.

"Hello, Mr. Langdon." I fight to look away from him to see the bus getting closer.

"Why are you waiting for the bus?" He asks me.

"I have to get to work." Soon, he unbuckles his seatbelt, opens the door and hops out holding it open for me.

"I'll give you a lift." He offers. Shit, Tate Langdon wants to drive me to work? _No, Violet don't give in to his charm. The bus is so close, hold on! _I think to myself. The bus is at the next set of lights and Tate is just standing there as if he has all the patience in the world.

"N-No thanks, I'll stick with the bus."

Tate smirks. "I can get you there a lot quicker, Miss Harmon. Please?" He motions to the open car door. "It's really no big deal, Miss Harmon." I stand there staring Tate in the eyes, contemplating the best option. I either take the bus and risk being late for work or I accept this man's offer and drive to work in the same car with the urge to touch his beautiful features. When I finally make my decision, the bus has already left.

"Damn it!" I shout, making Tate raise his eyebrows. I turn to glare at him. "The next one won't be here for another half hour!" I say to him exasperated.

He smirks again. "Well then I guess you'll have to accept my offer." I roll my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes Miss Harmon. It's not becoming of you." He says.

"Why not? You're the reason I missed my bus." I snap. He shakes his head at me. "What?"

"You missed your bus because you were so deep in thought." He points out.

"I wouldn't have been so deep in thought if I didn't have to consider two options of transportation just to get to work."

"Well now you only have one option. And I'm sure Mrs. Ramos would appreciate it if you weren't late." Tate says, smirk remaining.

"How do you know my boss?" I ask still annoyed.

"You'd be surprised how many mutual friendships you and I have." I roll my eyes again and look down the street for the next bus.

"Come on, Violet." Tate says in a seductive tone. He holds his hand out for me to take it, but I ignore it and climb into the back seat of the sedan. Tate climbs in next to me and closes the door. I finally take in that he's wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath with the first button undone. He glances at me and smirks and I quickly look away. I see the driver who has short dark hair and is wearing a tight black t-shirt and jeans. "That's Jason Smith, my driver and security." He leans over and whispers to me.

I give him a look. "Security?" Tate chuckles.

"You think a man with my money and all can go out without security?" I nod as I understand.

We pull away from the curb and into traffic. It's a quiet ride to Delilah's and I'm thankful the journey is over.

"Thanks for the ride," I say awkwardly as I open the door and move to get out.

"Oh, Miss Harmon?" Tate calls as he leans over the seat. I bend down to look in. No matter how self-righteous this guy seems to me, I can't help but want to continue to listen to his voice. The whole ride to work was bothering me because I couldn't listen to his velvety melodic tone.

"Yes Mr. Langdon?" I call back, trying to keep my voice steady so he doesn't think he has any effect on me.

"I'm attending this gala dinner tonight at the Beverly Hilton Hotel tonight. Would you like to accompany me?" My eyes widen in surprise. He raises an eyebrow and gives me a half smile and I immediately cave.

"I um…sure." I say and he smiles.

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven thirty." He says. Thankfully my shift ends at six. As much as I would love to be alone with this man, I can't trust myself to be at this point.

"C-Can I bring someone with me?" I ask shyly. He gives me a disapproving look.

"Not that child who was all over you last night I hope." He groans.

I shake my head violently. "Gabe is just a friend. Actually…he's not even that."

"Then who?" He asks.

"My friend Leah." He half smiles. And right then I regret asking because Leah is beautiful and she can have any guy she wanted. Tate Langdon may just be one of them.

"Sure." He smiles warmly at me. "I'm glad you could come tonight, Miss Harmon." I blush and close the door and watch as the car drives away.


	4. Gala

"Leah?" I call when I walk in the door. She walks around the corner with a frown on her face.

"Violet…why didn't you wait for me?" She asks disappointed.

"I did, Leah. I waited forever for you after I was done my exam, but you never showed." Leah's frown doesn't change. She walks into the kitchen and fixes herself a coffee and moves to sit at the kitchen table.

"Look, I had to get to work. I was running late and I ran into-" I cut myself short, hoping to avoid the mention of a wealthy businessman. Leah's face lightens up and she shoots me a bright smile.

"You ran into who, Vi?" She asks me, insistence in her eyes.

I shake my head at her.

"Come on, Vi, tell me! Please!" She begs.

I sigh. "I ran into Tate Langdon this morning."

Her eyes widen. "You did?" She squeals. "What he want? What did he say?"

"He offered me a ride to work this afternoon and invited you and me to some gala crap thing tonight." Leah's mouth opens, forming an O.

"No way!" She exclaims. "Vi, that's awesome! He is so into you."

"I doubt it, Leah." I frown and I guess Leah notices.

"Aw, come on, Violet. Let's go tonight and see what happens."

I nod.

"Yay!" She squeals again and pulls me into a tight hug.

* * *

Tate picks Leah and I up at seven-thirty. We get in the car and are headed to the Beverly Hilton. As much as Leah claims that Tate is into me, I'm surprised she sits in between us on the way to the party.

She and Tate are talking about graduation and how Tate is donating to the art program for freshman next year at the university. I sit still and quiet all the way to the hotel while they have their casual conversation.

When we arrive, I step out of the car through my door that Jason, Tate's security opens for me while Tate and Leah get out through his side. I've never felt jealous about anything or anyone in my life; then I saw Tate conversing with Leah. I kind of felt a stab of insecurity because she's beautiful and I'm just…well, not, I guess. Jason drives off to find a parking spot while the three of us head inside to the ballroom. There are tables and chairs set up throughout the room and there are people dressed in elegant gowns; some touching the floor, some reaching as high as the knees. I'm glad Leah loaned me her purple halter dress and thank God it reaches about an inch off the floor. My favorite part of it is the split near the leg, making it look sultry.

* * *

Shortly after arriving, Tate has disappeared with Leah on his heels. I look around for them, but I can't spot Leah baby blue dress anywhere. Great! She's insists that this guy likes me and she takes off with him, doing God only knows what! I walk around the amongst the people who are dressed in blood red, sea blue, dark purple and golden gowns. I notice a waiter walking around carrying a tray full of glasses of wine and champagne. I take a glass and gulp it down, hoping to subside my anger and betrayal.

I'm near the centre of the ballroom when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to find a young man, around thirty or so smiling at me.

"Excuse me ma'am, did you just come in with Tate Langdon?"

I nod.

"Steer clear; I hear he's bad news." He says softly.

"And why should I believe you? He seems genuinely fine to me." I scold him.

He shakes his head.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Well-" he's cut off by a familiar voice.

"Mr. Crabtree, how lovely to see you here." Tate calls as he comes to stand next to me. He possessively wraps his arm around my waist and I immediately feel an electrical charge pass through us.

"Mr. Langdon," Mr. Crabtree nods his head.

Tate looks down at me.

"Is this man bothering you, Miss Harmon?" Tate asks softly and then turns to glare at Mr. Crabtree.

I shake my head.

"Really." He continues to glare at the older man. Soon he lowers his head and walks away. Tate smirks and walks around to stand in front of me.

"I'd like to leave now." I admit. I don't belong here and I sure as hell do not belong here with him.

His eyes widen. "Why?"

"Look around you, Tate. You and Leah are the only two people I know who fit in well with these kinds of occasions. I don't." I walk around him and I feel a hand on my elbow.

"Violet, please," he begs. The way he says my name is enough to make me give in, but I'm sticking to my guns. I pull my arm from his grasp and turn to leave.

* * *

I take a taxi home. Thank God it's not too long of a drive. When I get inside, it's only nine-thirty and I immediately walk to the bathroom where I let my hair down and wash my face of my disappointment and my makeup. After, I climb into bed feeling worn out. At first it's difficult to fall asleep, but then I force all of the bad that happened tonight and eventually drift off.

* * *

I wake up around three o'clock in the morning. I sit up in bed and wipe my eyes clean of fogginess. I glance around the dark room and see someone standing in my doorway. I slowly lean over and reach into my top drawer of my bedside table and pull out a letter opener. The figure doesn't move, so I lean over once again to turn on the lamp. When the light illuminates my bedroom, I jump and throw my hand over my heart.

"Jesus! What the hell are you doing here? And how did you get in?" I scold Tate.

"I came to apologize. And I brought your friend home. She was getting too comfortable with a close friend of mine got too drunk trying to impress him." He explains.

"Sounds a lot like Leah." I roll my eyes.

"There's that eye rolling again, Miss Harmon." He teases.

I sigh. "What do you want, Tate?" I ask and then place the letter opener back in the drawer. He slowly walks over and sits on the edge of my bed and takes my hand.

"I wanted to apologize for leaving you at the party and for not having the sense to consider your feelings on social events." He says in a soft tone. Considering how close this beautiful man is to me, I just want to lean over and kiss him, hold him, anything you consider physical contact. We glance into each others eyes for what feels like an eternity, but it's an eternity I would never give up if it meant being with this man the whole time.

"Violet?" I hear my name as I finally notice Tate waving a hand in my face.

"Yeah, well…thank you for coming by, Mr. Langdon."

He frowns.

"Please, call me Tate." He smirks. He gets to his feet and heads for the front door of the apartment. "Goodnight, Violet." He takes my hand and kisses the back of it. I can't hide my blush.

"Goodnight…uh…Tate." He smiles at me and makes his leave. I feel so out of breath and overwhelmed by the events of tonight. I make my way back to bed and dream of blonde curls and dark brown eyes.


	5. Unexpected

I wake up later the same day to hear thumping outside my bedroom door. I slowly get out of bed and open my door and look down the hallway. Nothing. I slowly walk towards where the noise is coming from. When I make it to the end of the hall, I look into the living room and-

"AHH!" Leah screams which is followed by my scream. "Violet, holy shit! Don't sneak up on me man." Leah is dressed in only a slim-fit t-shirt and panties, wearing sunglasses.

"Jesus Leah, are you hung over or something?" I ask exasperated.

She nods.

"What the hell happened last night?" I raise my voice. I'm still pretty upset about her actions towards Tate the other night. She's supposed to be my best friend. Not that she needs my permission or anything, but she encouraged me to go for it, only to watch her make her Leah Mason advances.

"Well…before Tate left me with a really cute friend of his, I-" I cut her off.

"No, I'm talking about with Tate. What the hell, Leah? First you encourage me to go for him and then you end up making your advances on him."

She just stares at me shocked.

"Vi, no. I was enjoying a common-topic conversation with him and I guess my flirty side came out. You know I can't control let alone notice it when I flirt." She frowns. I'm not sure what to believe. I do believe that if Leah really wants something or someone, she gets it, no questions asked.

I sigh and move to sit on the couch where she crashes down beside me.

"Violet, I'm sorry." I nod. "Do you forgive me?" She asks with regret in her tone. I nod and she smiles. She then jumps and hugs me tightly in her arms. "Thank you!" She squeals until I hear her wince. "Ow!"

"Headache?" She nods. "Coffee?" She nods again. I get up and turn the coffee pot on. I move around the kitchen putting dishes away that Leah washed after dinner last night.

When the coffee is done, I grab a clean mug and pour the bitter smelling liquid in it and take it to Leah. I sit down next to her as she sips her hot beverage.

"So who was this _hot guy _Tate introduced you to last night?" I asked as I nudge her elbow with my fist.

She blushes. "Oh my God, Violet, this guy was hot!" She exclaims, but where she doesn't ignite her headache. "His name is Kyle Greenwell and he is great. He's smart, funny, _built_." She adds the emphasis to the last word and giggles.

"I see. Lucky you." I envy Leah. She has guys eating out of her hand left, right and centre. The only guys I attract are the assholes and perverts, like Gabe. It would be great if I could have someone who's like what Leah described of Kyle. Smart, handsome, funny…

I mean there's Tate, of course. But he doesn't seem all that interested in me. Although that invite to last night's gala dinner was nice of him, and it was creepy to see him in my bedroom in the middle of the night, but at the same time it was…nice.

"Tate seems to have taken a serious interest in you." Leah sips her coffee. I look up at her and she half smiles at me.

"I doubt that."

"Jesus, Violet would you stop doubting yourself so much? You're a great girl. So great that Tate couldn't shut up about you." My eyes widen and she nods.

"Oh yeah, he kept asking me if you were single, what your plans are after college and all that shit." Something in my releases the butterflies in my stomach. Tate Langdon actually wanted to know about me? I dance on the inside and I can't help but smile to myself.

* * *

Later that afternoon, I'm in my room and I'm staring at the self-inflicted scars on my wrists. I started cutting when I was fifteen after my parents split up, forcing my dad and I to move to Los Angeles while my mom began a new life with some security guard named Luke. I dig into my bedside table and find my razors. I quietly head to the bathroom as not to wake Leah. If she wakes up and sees me with the blades, she's rip me to pieces. I swore to her that I was done with the cutting and tossed out one of razor stashes in front of her. It wasn't a pretty sight.

I close and lock the bathroom door and remove a razor from the plastic casing. I take a deep breath and slowly run the blade across my skin, wincing as the pain sinks in. I have about a total of twelve scars on each arm; each telling a story. Most of them come from the divorce and moving. The fresher ones come from just straight depression.

I slip the razors back into my drawer before I hear a soft knock at the front door. I walk and look through the eyehole and see Jason, Tate's security and driver standing on the other side. I open the door and my brows furrow.

"Good afternoon, Miss Harmon." He says with a straight face.

"Um…hi."

"Mr. Langdon has asked me to stop by to drop these off," he drops a key into my hand. "He has also asked me to invite you for dinner tonight." It's kind of creepy how his expression never changes. His blue eyes just watching me like he expects me to pull a gun on him or jump him.

"To dinner, sure. And what's this?" I hold the key up.

"A key, ma'am."

I smirk and roll my eyes. "I know it's a key, Jason. But what is it for?"

"Your car, Miss Harmon." My eyes widen in complete shock. I have a car?

"My car? I-I don't have a car." He finally manages a half smile. He motions me to follow him and I do.

We reach the garage and what I see shocks me and makes my jaw drop to the ground. Holy shit! There's a black Ford Mondeo Trend sitting in a reserved parking spot. I look at Jason who is amazed by my reaction. I look back at the car until Jason reaches into his inside his jacket pocket and hands me a brown envelope with _Violet Harmon _written on it. I open it and read the note. It's from Tate.

_Miss Harmon,_

_I hope you like the car I sent to you. It may not be the fanciest of the sort, but I hope it's enough._

_I hope to see you for dinner tonight. If you choose to join me, I'll be at Melisse at 8:00._

_- Tate Langdon_

I refold the letter and look at Jason who's awaiting a response. I shake my head.

"No." I say still in shock.

"Miss Harmon?"

"No!" I shout. "I am not taking this car," I lower my voice. "Jason, I'm sorry but you're going to have to tell Mr. Langdon that I can't accept the car."

"Or the iPhone?" I shake my head. iPhone? He bought me an iPhone too?

I shake my head and Jason nods.

"I understand Miss Harmon, but Mr. Langdon is very insistent. I can't take these things back." He frowns. I can see the guilt in me and I in him.

"I'm sorry Jason, but you're going to have to." Without another word from either of us, I turn and head back to the elevators and head back up to the apartment. When I walk in, Leah is sitting on the couch on her cell phone.

"Hold on," she says into the phone and mouths 'where were you' to me. I point down to let her know I was downstairs. "Okay." She says back into the phone. She giggles a little, which makes me smile a bit. "Okay, bye Kyle." She says in a cute voice. When she hands up, she slaps the spot on the couch next to her. I sit down. "What gives, Vi? I came out here and you were gone."

I shrug. "I was downstairs."

"That much is obvious. Was Tate here?" She asks in a teasing way. I shake my head. "Then why did you go downstairs? You already checked the mail this morning."

I sigh. "Tate's driver came by with a car." She looks at me confused. "For me." Her eyes widen.

"Say what?"

"Tate sent me a car. Oh, and an iPhone."

And for the rest of the afternoon, we talk about Tate, the gifts he sent me and the idea of having dinner tonight.


	6. Dinner

After a long ass conversation with Leah, I decided to go out and meet Tate for dinner. I'm not exactly sure what to expect from tonight because he has proven to be an unpredictable person, so anything can happen.

I decide to borrow Leah's strapless, violet (ironically) peplum dress. I'm due there for eight o'clock and it's only seven. I hop in the shower, scrub myself down with my best mango body wash and walk back to bedroom. I decide to just leave my hair natural. It hangs down to my breasts nearly pin straight. I zip the dress up, slip on a pair of silver ballet flats and just add some eyeliner and lip gloss.

* * *

When I get to Melisse, I walk inside and look for Tate. I look around for a few seconds before I hear a deep clearing of a throat. I turn to see a waitress who looks pretty bored and unamused.

"Can I help you?" She asks in a tone that hints exasperation.

"Um yeah, I'm looking for Tate Langdon." She looks around and points to a secluded table in the back. I slowly make my way over, noticing that his attention is on the menu. When I'm finally standing by the table he looks up and smiles at me.

"You came." He's still smiling. I can't help but return the smile. God, he's so cute it hurts.

"Yes, I came." Oh God, if only I had thought about how wrong that sounded before I said anything. I blush as he motions me to sit. I pull the chair opposite him and he stops me. "Sit beside me. I want to be close you, Violet." I blush and move to the sit on his left. "Are you hungry?" He asks.

I nod and he smiles. His smile is so perfect: pearly white teeth and perfectly formed lips.

"I've never been here before," he looks up at me from the menu. "And I'm no good at French, so…" he smiles genuinely. My insides do a twist and it's very weird to me because I have never felt this way towards anyone before. I had this one boyfriend in high school, Kevin, he was a sweet guy. He gave me butterflies…but not like the ones I'm getting from being with Tate right now.

"Don't worry, Violet." The waitress approaches us. What a joy, it's the same one who found me gawking at the front door. She gives me a look and I don't hesitate to give one back.

"Good evening and welcome to Melisse. I'm Alison and I'll be your server this evening." She introduces in a very bored tone. But she doesn't mind staring at Tate as she waits for us to respond. She fixes her nametag and flattens any flyaway hairs that escape her ponytails.

Tate looks at me. "Any particular drink you have in mind, Miss Harmon?" I shake my head. He looks to the waitress. "A bottle of your best red wine would be great." He says to the waitress, _Alison_. She flushes and flashes a goofy smile as she disappears from our table. I just glare in her direction. "Do you know her?" Tate asks me.

I shake my head.

"Then…explain the look." He's clearly amused.

"I walked in looking for you and she was just a bitch." I admit. I don't let people walk over me. Although I think the man next to me is the only one capable of getting away with it.

He sighs. "Well let's try and enjoy our evening, shall we?" I nod. "Good." He smiles.

* * *

We finish our dinner and are to dessert. Jeez, the food here is filling and I feel like if I cut myself again, I'll all the damn food I ate.

The entire time Tate and I were at dinner; we were laughing and talking about our lives growing up. Although we could both tell in one another that one was holding on some personal details from the other. I understand completely; I don't like the idea of meeting someone and them insisting on knowing my business. Who knows what they might plan on accomplishing with that kind of information. Blackmail, possibly?

* * *

After dinner, Tate pays the bill after about a ten minute argument of me trying to assist in paying it, but no; Mr. Tate Langdon must do it all. So I shut up and allowed him to do so.

His driver, Jason, picks us up and drives towards my apartment. The drive is pretty quiet and I am more than happy to be home. Tate follows me to the front door of the building and smiles down at me.

"So why did you turn down my gifts, Miss Harmon?" Oh jeez, are we really going to do this now?

I sigh heavily. "I do not like surprises, let alone ones that I can't afford to pay back."

"Oh come on, Violet, just accept them." She frowns trying to make me feel bad for turning them away.

"No."

His eyebrows rise. "Why?"

"Again, I don't like surprises, especially ones that give me the feeling that I'm being bought or something." He gives me a look.

"That was never my intention." I grab my key from my clutch purse and turn it in the lock.

"Either way, Tate, I'm not accepting them no matter what the intention was. Please respect my decision."

He sighs. I'll admit, I do feel bad, but like I just said: I don't like feeling like I'm being paid for.

"As you wish, Miss Harmon." He stands there looking into my eyes for a moment. "May I try something?" He asks gently.

I nod and he takes a step towards me. He's about a full foot taller than me, so when I see him lean down my breath hitches. Holy shit, he's going to kiss me! When I feel his soft lips against my own, my heartbeat picks up and I'm frozen in place. His mouth moves with mine and I finally find my will to move and I lace my fingers at the back of his neck. I suddenly feel a vast charge pass through us as we connect and it's an intense feeling.

He slowly pulls away a little out of breath. "Did you feel that?" He asks. I nod out of breath myself. He smiles and presses his lips to mine. "Goodnight, Miss Harmon." He whispers and walks away. Nothing on this planet could compare to the feeling I have after kissing Tate Langdon. I feel a big smile spread across my face as I head into the building.

I go to bed that night feeling the best I have ever felt. Once again I close my eyes to see dark eyes, a beautiful smile and blonde curls.


	7. Confessions

"Violet, Violet!" I wake up to Leah shouting and jumping on my bed. I slowly open my eyes and rub the sleep out of the corners. I sit up and sit back against the iron headboard and wait for her to stop jumping. When she does, she lands on her ass and just stares at me. "How was dinner?" She finally asks.

I shrug. "It was okay." I lie. I guess I'm not getting with that because my blushing gives it away. Leah fixes me with a look.

"Do you really expect me to believe that, Violet? Come on, tell me how it was." She winks at me and waits for an honest answer.

I roll my eyes.

"Tell me!"

"Okay, jeez! It was…great," I blush again. "He was sweet, funny and…hot." I can't help but gush at the last word. She squeals and wraps me up in a tight hug. After a minute, she pushes me away and holds me at arms length.

"When are you going to see him again?" Oh shit, I haven't thought about that. We didn't make any plans to see each other again. I'm not sure we will. Was last night bad? Was I not what he expected? Damn it, Violet!

"I, um…I'm not sure. We didn't really make any plans to see each other again." Her eyes widen at me.

"Why?" I shrug. "Call him and make plans."

"I don't have his number!" I'm in shock. I'm sure if he wanted to go out again, he'd call me. I mean, he knows where I live, he knows where I work now, how wouldn't he get my number?

Suddenly my phone vibrates and it's an unknown caller. I let it continue to ring.

"Aren't you going to answer it, Vi?" Leah asks me with impatience.

I shake my head.

Leah reaches over and grabs my phone. "Violet's phone." She answers. I stare at her in shock as she listens to the caller. "Violet? She's right here." She hands me my phone and I snatch it out of her hand.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Miss Harmon." I can hear the amusement in Tate's voice.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Good morning, Tate." Leah squeals and I wave her to shut it.

"How was your night?" I chuckle.

"You should know, Mr. Langdon, you were with me for a majority of it." He scoffs.

"I guess I have to agree." He says amusement still present. "How was it after?"

How does he make me feel like this? I suddenly feel the need to cross my legs from just listening to his voice. I can now feel his mouth on mine from when he kissed me last night before he left. What sets this guy different from anyone that I've met? His arrogance is exasperating, but then again I love it.

"It…it was fine. How was your night?" I try to be discreet about the sudden influence I'm under because of him.

"Wonderful. I mean, dinner was great, but what happened after…I can't begin to explain the feelings I felt after I left." I look up at Leah who's smiling and eager to know what he's saying.

"I see."

"And I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me again tonight?" My eyebrows rise.

"What?" Leah whispers in excitement. I put my fingers over the transceiver (mouthpiece).

"He wants to go out with me again tonight." I take my hand away. "I'm sorry Tate, but I have plans with Leah tonight." He's silent.

"No!" Leah whispers loudly and takes my phone. "Tate? Hi it's Leah. Violet would more than likely be happy to go out again with you tonight." She looks at me with a big smile. "Okay. Bye." She hangs up.

"I thought we were going to the movies tonight." I say, trying not to sound whiny as Leah hands me back my phone.

"Screw the movies, Vi! This is the first guy who you've taken an interest in since Kevin in high school. There is no way I'm allowing you to pass this up." I sigh.

"But-" She puts her hand up to cut me off.

"No buts. Tate said he'll be here at seven and I will make sure you're ready for then." She smiles, gets to her feet and leaves my room to ponder the thoughts of my upcoming night with Tate Langdon.

* * *

Around five in the evening, I get out of the shower and head back to my room before Leah begins her makeover on me for my date tonight. When I close my bedroom door my phone starts ringing and I see that it's Gabe. Damn it, will he ever get a freaking clue? I answer.

"Hello?" I answer in a bored tone.

"Hey, Violet!" Gabe says. "What's up?"

"Not a whole lot, Gabe, what about you?"

"Nothing," he pauses for a moment. "I was just calling to see if you wanted to hang out tonight." My eyes widen. I'm beginning to think I need to slap some sense into this boy's head.

"Oh jeez, Gabe, I'm sorry," I lie. "I can't make it tonight, I have a date." Boy, does it feel nice to turn him away with the promise of another good reason.

He sighs.

"Gabe?"

"Yeah…" He's obviously disappointed. But it's not my fault that he came on too strong the first time. And I can't help it if I hit it off with the Tate the first time we went out. Tate is a gentleman and Gabe is just…too forward.

"I'm-" And before I can finish, the line goes dead. Jeez, overreaction much? I sigh and finish getting ready.

* * *

Holy…I can't even finish that because I'm still in shock over what Leah has done to me. It's not even me for crying out loud! She traced my eyes with eyeliner, added purple eye shadow, caked on the mascara and dabbed a bit of nude lipstick on my lips. Despite my shock, I was a bit relieved that she listened to me when I told her to leave my hair alone.

I slipped on a black dress with lace over the material that flows down my body and lace sleeves that run down to my wrists and a pair of black ballet flats. Sure, I look a bit Gothic, but I feel like me. I look in my full length mirror and I smile at the major transformation.

"Violet!" Leah calls from outside my bedroom door.

"Yeah?" She walks in.

"Mr. Langdon and some dude in a suit are at the door for you." I take a deep breath. Oh jeez, tonight could go in multiple directions. My mind is too boggled to think of which ways it could go. But as I continue to think about it, I feel a sensual pull that I'm very unfamiliar with just south of my navel and I pinch my knees together. Shit, even thoughts of tonight make me cringe in slight pleasure. "Violet?" Leah calls me.

"What?"

"They're waiting for you. Are you coming?" I nod and follow her to the front door.

* * *

Jason is driving through traffic while Tate and I sit in awkward silence in the backseat. I occasionally glance forward to see out the windshield to discreetly see Tate in the corner of my eye. I would sometimes catch him looking at me and it gives me a feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'm not sure what it is about this man, but, I just get this feeling when we're close in proximity I just want to jump into his lap and kiss him with everything in me.

"So…" I look at Tate who's already looking at me. "How are you?"

"I-I'm good," I stutter a bit. I soon catch a glimpse of Tate's hand moving towards mine in the darkness of the car. I try to make my muscles cooperate, but, they fail me and our fingers touch sending a shock through me. I suddenly feel another sensation between my legs I pinch my knees together. As I do so I notice a smirk form on his face and I can see that knows what he's doing to me. Oh Mr. Langdon, your charm is hard to ignore. How I wish there was something I could do to help this feeling.

* * *

When we finally arrive at our destination, Jason opens Tate's door and he walks around to open my door. I climb out and look around to see that we've stopped at a beach. I turn to look at Tate who takes my hand and walks us down along the sand while Jason stays in the car to keep a distant eye on us. When we get close enough Tate pulls out a pack of matches, lights one and throws it at a pile of wood and the flame ignites. He then directs me to a blanket set down a few feet away from the fire and we sit down, him wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer.

"What are we doing here, Tate?" I'm curious. He's watching the waves crash against the shore and he takes a deep breath before he answers my question.

"When I was in high school, everything seemed so…overwhelming." He starts, his eyes not leaving the water. I lean my head down on his shoulder and his arm around me tightens. "The world felt so small it began to feel like it was trying to suffocate me. It began to get bad to the point where I started doing drugs just to numb the feeling." I watch the water as I begin to picture a teenage Tate Langdon suffering in a world he clearly felt like he didn't belong in. That's kind of like how I felt after my parents divorced and my dad and I moved here to Los Angeles. Although I never turned to drugs, which is obvious because the scars on my arms. "If I confided in you about something no one else knows about, would you leave me or tell anyone else?" He asks me, looking down into my eyes.

I shake my head and he turns his gaze back to the water.

"Before I left home, I started hearing voices. I think it might have been the drugs, but, either way they were telling me to kill the other kids at school." I stiffen. Kill other kids? Now I'm contemplating listening to any more because who knows if those "voices" have actually stopped or something? Has he seen someone about this? I guess he felt my body tense because he begins to rub my back. "I didn't do it, Violet. I got out before I lost all sense in myself. I left the care of my mother and stayed with a family friend who helped me stick with school and encouraged me to create my own business." I smile at the thought.

I look up to see him looking down at me again.

"Please don't be afraid of me, Violet." His tone is lost and sad.

I shake my head. "I'm not going anywhere." He holds me tighter to his side.

"I don't want to lose you, Violet; it would hurt me too much."

"You just met me, Tate." He shakes his head.

"That doesn't matter to me. What matters to me is that I finally found someone I can open up to and they won't run screaming to my shrink or the cops." I half smile.

"Well lucky for you I'm not a judgmental person."

He raises an eyebrow as if challenging my statement.

"What?"

"Why not? Most people would."

"For two reasons; one, I'm not like most people. And two…" I lift up the sleeves of my dress to expose my marks. Tate's jaw tenses and his eyes widen as he looks over my scarred wrists. He takes his arm away from around me and holds up my arm to his lips, brushes them over the marks and then gently trails his fingertips over them. His touch alone is enough to make me tense and feel that pull down south again. My God, who is this man and why does he have such an impact on my body, let alone my emotions.

"Why?" He voice cracks as if he's going to break down. Oh no-please don't break down, Tate.

"We may come from two different worlds, Tate…but, we're not totally different." He smiles and I think I catch a tear sliding down his cheek. I reach my free hand up and wipe it away with my thumb.

"Violet…" he whispers.

"Yes?" He slowly leans in to me and presses his lips against mine. It takes me a moment before I react and kiss him back. We wrap each other up in an embrace and I immediately feel safe with this man.

After a few more moments I feel myself falling backwards until I'm lying down on the blanket against the sand and Tate is on top of me, suspending his weight on his elbows. He begins to trail kisses down my jaw and my neck towards my collarbone. I let out a slight moan and I can feel the smile on his lips.

He lifts his head up. "Come home with me tonight." He whispers.

"Tate, I…" Words fail me and I'm not sure I want to say no. But I'm not sure I want to either. Going home with him could mean one of two things: sex or just enjoying each other's company. As much as I hope it's the first one, I'm also hoping it's the latter. Oh boy.

"Please, Violet. I don't want to be alone tonight." His eyes expose fear and loneliness and I feel the need to say yes.

"O…Okay." He smiles warmly and presses a gentle kiss on my lips before getting to his feet and leading me back to the car.

When we're buckled up in the back seat, Tate takes my hand and looks up to Jason.

"Murder House, Jason."

"Sir." He nods and starts the car and the beach disappears behind us.


	8. State of Undress

Tate takes my hand and helps me out of the car and leads me over to the front door of his home, or as he called it _Murder House_. What does that mean and why is it called that? We stop at the door so Jason can go in first and I step into a large foyer. This place is gorgeous in more than one way.

"You like it?" Tate asks from beside me. I nod.

"I do, it's incredible." He smiles and leads me to the living room. It's large with a fireplace opposite the wall where you walk in. There's a black leather couch sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Would you like a drink?" I turn and see Tate pointing to the liquor cabinet in the corner of the room.

I nod. He pulls out a large bottle with an amber-like liquid and pours some into each of the two cut glasses and hands me one.

"Thank you," I say and take a sip. Tate motions me to the couch and I sit down, him following suit. I look around the room as Tate throws an arm over the back of the couch. I suddenly begin to picture the things we could do to each other on it.

"Violet," Tate whispers and I turn to look at him. "Are you okay?"

I nod.

"You seem awfully quiet." I shake my head to assure him it's nothing. He frowns and downs his drink in one. I put my drink down on a wooden coffee table and rub my arms. I can feel goose bumps along my skin because the sexual tension is so great between Tate and I and it's becoming overwhelming. "Are you cold?" I nod. Tate gets to his feet and turns a small valve, takes the matchbook from his pocket, lights one and tosses it into the mantle setting ablaze.

"Thank you." Tate smiles and sits back down beside me. He reaches over and takes my hand in his and gives it a gentle squeeze. "So, why did you call this place the 'Murder House'?" I ask.

"What?" His confusion showing.

"When we were leaving the beach, you told Jason to bring us to the Murder House. What does that mean?" I ask. Tate's gaze slowly moves to the flames and takes a deep breath.

"This house was built back in the nineteen-twenties by Doctor Charles Montgomery for his wife, Nora." His eyes don't leave light of the fire. "They ran a business here and something happened and someone ran them out of business. And because it was during hard times in the economy, Nora was distraught by their lack of business and her baby gone missing." My eyes widen and his eyes finally meet mine. Seeing the flames reflect in his eyes is so intense it brings that feeling back in my southern region and I have to cross my legs. I quickly down my drink right then and hope the alcohol helps subside the feeling.

"Go on," I say.

He shakes his head.

"Tate?" I ask.

"I don't want to talk about it any more, Violet," he whispers and looks at the fire again. "It's too sad of a story to tell." I nod my head in understanding.

"Tate-" he cuts me off by getting to his feet.

"Come with me," he holds his hand to me and I take it without a second thought. He leads me out of the living room and up the stairs and into what I assume is his bedroom. When we're both inside, he locks the door behind us before walking and standing in front of me. He runs the tips of his fingers up and down my arms making me shiver. Our eyes meet and the tension increases and he leans down and his lips find mine.

Our lips move in a perfect rhythm together. I snake my arms around his neck and his hands roam over my body until one hand stops to rest on the small of a back and his other hand cups my face. Our tongues fight for dominance and I can't help but moan into the kiss. I have never been kissed like this before and I'm happy it happened to be with Tate. I soon find myself walking backwards as Tate gently pushes me towards the bed until the backs of my knees hit the edge.

"God Violet, you are so beautiful. Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He whispers against my lips.

I shake my head.

"Let me show you," he whispers again before pulling my dress from the hem and lifting it over my head until I'm left in my bra, underwear and flats. I instinctively kick off my shoes and he smirks. I wrap my arms around myself. "Don't hide yourself from me, Miss Harmon," he says in a warm tone as he runs his hands over my arms. "You're beautiful and you're perfect." I don't feel like it. "You are." He answers my unasked question.

Tate peels off his blood red button up shirt, revealing a muscular build. His arms, pecks and abs are beautifully and perfectly toned and formed it's almost mouthwatering. I run my hands over his pale flesh and he lightly moans at the contact. Our eyes lock again until I slowly reach down and unbuckle his belt before his black jeans and allow them to pool around his ankles. He steps out of them before removing his Converse. We're now both in our underwear and Tate motions me to lie down. I do. He climbs over top of me and situates himself between my legs and leans until he's completely over me.

"Tate," I whisper, my eyes not leaving his.

"Yes?"

"I've, um…I've never done this before," I admit. And I'm sure this is the part where he rejects me and sends me home with a heartfelt apology, only to never call me again. His eyes widen in shock and leans back on his knees.

"You've never had sex before?" I shake my head. "Oh, well, um…" he looks around the room as if he's looking for something. I know we only just met, but there's something about this man that makes me want to continue our activities. And we've already made it this far I'm not going to let him stop. I grab him by the wrists and pull him back on top of me. "Violet, I-" I cut him off with my finger over his lips to silence him.

"No, I want this. I'm sure if I hadn't said anything, there would not have been a difference, Tate. Please keep going." I can see in his eyes that he wants to, but, there's a hint of fear in them as well. _Oh please-please don't back out on me now, Tate. Please!_

"Okay," he whispers. He soon develops a smile and I feel that sensation in my core again and this time it's on overdrive. Oh, what this man does to me is a mystery. Tate leans down and begins planting kisses along my neck and down towards my collarbone. But he doesn't stop there. He continues down until he reaches the edge of the cup on my bra. He reaches around me and unclasps it, freeing my breasts. He stares down at them for a moment. I'm aware that they're not that big, but I've never cared too much to have big boobs like the fake bitches in this city.

Tate then moves one his hands over my breast and gently kneads it, making me moan in pleasure. God, this man is an expert, but I'm too involved in the feeling to think about that right now. As his one gently kneads my breast, his free one slowly slides down my side and cups me just outside my panties. God, does this feel good!

"Tate…" I whimper, words failing me.

He smirks down at me. "That's my name, Violet. I'll have you screaming it by the end of the night." I whimper again as he slowly moves his hand inside my underwear. His finger slides over my folds before slowly entering me.

"Oh!" I moan loudly. He pumps his finger in and out and the feeling is so alien to me, but, it feels so good! I hope it never ends.

"Jesus Violet, you're so wet. Is this what I do to you?" He growls in a low breath and I nod as I let out a soft whimper. I feel my hips play out a rhythm with Tate's finger as it continues to intrude my entrance. "Enough play," he says before pulling my panties down my legs along with his boxers. I glance down at his erection my eyes widen in shock and I wonder if he'll fit inside me.

"Um…" He notices my hesitation and runs his thumb along my cheek with so much gentleness and care in his eyes. Just seeing this makes me believe that he really wants me and everything included. It may have only been a short time since we've met, but some things and some feelings cannot be explained.

"Don't worry, Violet, you'll be okay." He kisses me gently on my lips before reaching over to the bedside table and reaching over for a condom. He rips the packet open and rolls the rubber over his erection before positioning himself over me. "Are you ready?" He asks me, eyes locking with mine.

I take a deep breath and nod.

"Okay," he whispers under his breath and slowly slides himself into me. I wince at a minor sting at my entrance and Tate stops and looks at me with worry and shock in his expression. "Are you okay? I'm sorry if I hurt you," he moves to pull out, but I stop him.

"No, I'm okay. Please…don't stop," I plead in a whisper. Tate hesitates at first, but continues to move until he completely fills me up. As he does we both let a moan escape our lips as we officially become connected. Tate doesn't move until I nod my head to continue. He almost pulls out completely out before sliding back in and another moan escapes me. He continues to thrust in and out and it feels so good, I can't even explain it. Tate's arousal stretches me every time he slides in and the pain is gone in an instant. Being connected with him has woken something up in me and I hope it never sleeps again. It's like I've opened a door to another world and it's beautiful. It's Tate Langdon.

Tate thrusts in me a few more times before I cry out as I find my release, Tate not following far behind as he cries out my name. He collapses on top of me, his forehead leaning against my shoulder for a moment before pulling out of me and lying down beside me on the bed.

"That was…" I try to catch my breath.

"…Wow." He finishes for me. We both lie down staring at the ceiling as we catch our breaths. After a few moments Tate rolls onto his side facing me and elevating himself on his elbow. "Violet, I can't even begin to explain how intense that was." I look up into his eyes. "I've been with many women before you, but…none of my affairs with them can compare mine with you." I don't know what to say. I don't really have much to compare to, so I'm a bit at a loss for words.

"How many other women have you been with?" I don't know where the question comes from, but it's already too late to take it back. Tate's eyes widen in shock. "I-I'm sorry, Tate-" He holds his hand up to cut me off.

"It's okay, Violet. I have been with at least ten different women—and I have been checked for something before moving on to the next. But, I haven't been with a woman in over a year until now." I raise my eyebrows. Ten different women before me? Jesus, he has tons of experience and now I'm left here wondering if I'm any good. I mean, this was my first time with a blonde Godly sex expert.

"Was I…any good?" His eyes widen in shock as if I just told him his favorite dog just died or something.

"Violet, you were amazing. Your noises and rhythmic timing was astounding. And there is something about you that gives me this feeling that I have never felt before." He leans down and kisses me with such passion in paralyzes me for a moment. "Please don't ever leave me, Violet."

I shake my head. He takes me into his arms so we're spooning and we fall asleep.


	9. Promise Me

The next morning I'm woken up by feet stomping on the wooden floor in the hallway outside Tate's bedroom and shouting as the footfalls get closer.

"Where is he?" A woman shouts outside the door.

"Mrs. McClaine, please don't go in there!" Another woman shouts back, pleading.

A moment later, Tate's bedroom door flies open and he jumps up and stares in horror as a redheaded woman comes in and glares at me in disgust. The look doesn't change as she glances between and Tate me.

"Who the hell is this, Tate?" She shouts as she points at me. Oh shit, this can't be good. Who is she, anyway? Tate leaps out from under the blanket, slips on his boxers and walks over to the angry girl.

"Jesus, Hayden, I told you it was over. Done! What the hell are you doing here?"

She scoffs. "I came here to apologize for last week, but I can clearly see you've been too busy to answer any of my calls." She turns and walks out of the room. I hear the front door slam before I hear a car engine come to life and disappear down the street.

Suddenly I feel an overwhelming sense of anger and heartbreak. He said he hadn't been with anyone in a year. So it turns out that he is like everyone else: a liar, a player and just a plain old douche. I jump out of Tate's bed, quickly put my clothes on and head for the door. I'm stopped by a hand grabbing my arm.

"Wait, Violet, where are you going?" I look up into Tate's eyes and I see worry.

I shake my head.

"Where are you going?"

"Home," I say as I fight back threatening tears. I turn to leave, but he doesn't let me go. "Tate, I'm going home."

"No, Violet, let me explain. Please," he pleads. I rip my arm from his grip and cross my arms over my chest and take a step back.

"Go on," I angrily urge.

He takes a deep breath. "It's not what you think." I scoff. "No, hold on. Hayden is an ex-girlfriend and an ex-fling. Her and I went for a drink as friends last week and she had one too many. She started saying things that hurt my feelings and I haven't spoken to her since." I just stand there silent.

"Is that it?" He looks at me dumbfounded.

"What do you mean 'is that it'?"

"Jesus, Tate, you sleep with me last night and take my virginity! Then your ex…whatever she is storms into your room early in the morning to apologize. Either I'm reading too far into this, or she's desperate to have you around." He doesn't say a word. He looks down considering each alternative and I quickly turn to leave.

As I descend the stairs to head out the front door, I don't hear footsteps behind me so I'm assuming I'm safe to leave. I'm aware that I don't have a ride home, but I'm more than happy to take the bus home. I know I can't mention this to Leah; she'll lose it and go ape shit on Tate. I make it out the front door when Jason finally stops me dead in my tracks.

"Miss Harmon!" He calls and I roll my eyes and turn to face him. I make it obvious that I'm in a rush to leave. "Can I offer you a ride home, ma'am?" He asks calmly.

"N-No, thank you, Jason. I can take the bus, but thanks for the offer." He nods and heads back into the house.

* * *

I'm about a block away from the nearest bus stop when I hear someone jogging up behind me.

"Violet!" Tate calls as he slows down to catch his breath. I stop for a moment and then continue to walk. I hear Tate groan, but I continue. It really does hurt me to leave him the way I had, even after promising him I wouldn't, but after the events this morning, it's hard to live up to something like that. "Violet, please."

I stop and turn. "What?" I try not to sound annoyed, but it's more towards that chick who barged in on us this morning. Hailey, Hayden, whatever.

"I'm sorry about Hayden," he says. "I honestly don't know what she was doing at my house. We used to hook up here and there; there weren't any feelings. At least not coming from me." I sigh. "Violet, please don't leave. I'm sorry." His eyes project worry, loneliness and his apology. I don't know what to think about this man. Is she the only one who will show up on his doorstep? If so, I don't know if I can continue this…whatever this is.

"If I stay, will I see her again?" I ask impassively. He shakes his head. "How do I know you're being honest?"

He sighs. "Violet, I'll up my security, I'll have a restraining order put against her. Maybe even all the other women I've been with, if it means you'll stay with me."

I take a few steps towards him so I have to look up at him. I cup his cheek with my hand and he leans his face into my palm. When I see how vulnerable Tate Langdon can be, it makes me realize how emotionally fragile he is as well. I have never met someone like him before, I'm a bag of conflicting emotions, but I don't think I can stay away. I want to be what he wants and needs, but how can I be if his exes are showing up all of a sudden?

"Please stay," he whispers in a worried tone.

I nod.

"Thank you," he whispers again before he gently pulls me into his arms and kisses my hair. I wrap my arms around his waist and hold onto him for dear life because I know that if I'm not careful, I could lose him forever. "Come back home with me?" I nod and he takes my hand, leading us back to the Murder House.

* * *

When we get back to the house, Tate directs all the staff to keep an eye out for Hayden and a list of other girls he's been with and I hope to never meet. When he finishes, he takes my hand and leads me to his study. He closes the door and pulls me towards a black leather love seat. He puts his arm around the back of the couch and leans in close to me that I can almost hear his silent breathing.

"Tate," I turn to look at him and he's half smiling at me. "If this is going to work between us, I need to know what I'm getting myself into." He looks down.

"I never intend to keep a relationship with any of the women I sleep with, Violet. But you…you're special. I know we've only known each other a short time, but there's something about you that keeps bringing me back and I don't think I can ignore it."

I take his hand in both of mine and he smiles.

"The first time we met at Delilah's I knew you were different from all the other Hollywood wannabes in this town. You have this attitude and persona to you and it lights up my world." I'm not sure how to process his words, but I can't find it in myself to care just as long as we're together. I barely know Tate and he barely knows me, but I guess neither of us can find it in ourselves to stay away, so we allow ourselves to stay close.

"I don't care if you're not wealthy like me, but you're smart, incredibly beautiful, and mildly sarcastic and that's what I love about you." Wait, hold on…_love_? "Violet Harmon…I love you." Say what?! I stare at him in disbelief unsure of what I'm hearing, but then something dawns on me…do I love him too? "Violet…I have never felt this way about a girl before, so it's all new to me."

"Tate, I've never really had feelings for someone like I do for you, so believe me when I say that this is all new to me as well." He smiles and squeezes my hand. "I love you too, Tate."

His eyes widen and before I know it, I'm pinned on my back underneath him and his lips find mine. He kisses me with urgency and I return the assault. I can feel his hands running down to my hips and back up just beside my breasts. I moan at the sensation I get from his hands roaming over my body. His lips move from mine to a spot behind my ear, down the lining of my jaw, down my neck until he reaches my collarbone. I moan and I can feel his smile against my skin.

"Oh, Violet," he moans against me. "I don't want to lose you." I shake my head in response.

"I don't want to lose you either," I whimper. Soon one of his hands runs up my leg, up to my thigh and finds its way between them, cupping my core. I whimper once again at the sensation I get deep inside me. But then I realize that we're in Tate's study and any there's tons of security around and I really do not feel like having someone walk in on us. "Tate, Tate…stop," I whisper and gently push him off me.

"Is everything okay?" He sounds worried.

I nod.

"Then…what's the matter?"

"Um…" I chuckle. "I really don't feel like having someone walk in on us while we're, you know…" He smiles.

"Everyone in this house knows not to come in here unless they're invited. It's pretty much the same as walking through the front door." I nod as I consider this.

"I should probably be getting home." I stand and he follows me.

"Why?" He looks even more worried now. I rest my hand against his cheek and smile at him. He leans into my palm as my thumb caresses his soft skin.

"I'll come back. But I was here last night and I don't want to push our time together?" He frowns and looks disbelieving at me.

"How would you be pushing the time we spend with each other?"

"Considering the events of last night, this morning, and the feelings that were expressed not too long ago, I just need some time to process all of this. And I need to do that on my own."

"Violet…you promised you would stay." I didn't mean stay with him as in live with him. I hope he knows that. It's too soon; I mean it's too soon to admit our love for one another because we've barely taken the time to know each other. But I can't deny that there are definitely feelings there.

"Tate, you know where I live and you know I'm not that far away. I'm not going anywhere. But I do need to get home. And you are forgetting that I have work tomorrow so I need to get some rest and all." He nods.

"Will you come back?" He asks.

"Of course I will." He smiles and pulls me into his arms, holding me close. He constricts his arms around my waist as I hug my arms around his neck. Being in his arms makes me feel so safe, I don't think anything else compares.

"Please come back, Violet," he whispers as he leans down and presses his soft lips to mine.

I pull away to brush his cheek with my thumb and look into his eyes. "I promise you, I will come back, Tate." He smiles and kisses me one more time before walking me out to the driveway where Jason is waiting to take me home.


	10. Threat

Jason dropped me off at home around three o'clock that afternoon. I went and checked the mail and found nothing for me, as usual. I race upstairs to the apartment to find it empty. There's a note on the fridge from Leah:

_Vi,_

_Kyle asked me to hang out today. I'll be home tonight, if not, I'll call and see you tomorrow._

_P.S. When I get home, we need to talk about Tate. _

_- Leah_

Great, so I am alone in the apartment until Leah comes home either tonight, tomorrow, next week, next year, whenever she decides! And what does she mean 'talk about Tate'? Does she mean about my first time with him? Wait, how would she know? I never even called, texted or anything to indicate how my night went with Tate Langdon to hint anything to her.

I walk to my bedroom, close the door behind me and collapse onto my bed and go over last night.

Tate and I had sex. My first time and his…millionth time! Jeez, I really hope I wasn't too bad in bed. I guess I couldn't have been considering he couldn't keep his hands off me or even keep any sort of distance between us.

After spending quite some time inside my head, I realize it's almost seven. Boy, can I think. I hear the intercom beep telling me that someone was buzzing my apartment. I walk out and press the button to respond. "Hello?" I call.

Silence, all except passing traffic in the background.

"Hello?" I call again.

"Violet Harmon?" I hear a familiar voice, but, it's hard to make out with the mix of other sounds briefly muffling the voice.

"Um…yes?"

"Hayden McClaine, may I come up and see you?" Hayden? As in that chick that walked in on Tate and me while we were sleeping naked and cuddling in his bed this morning? The one who blasted him about not calling her back. His "girlfriend"? I press a button to allow her access into the building and wait by the front door for her.

When there's a knock at the door, I discreetly look through the eyepiece and see her standing there looking all patient and calm. All I can think about is what she wants, if anything. When I open the door, she smiles big at me and I half to briefly look up at her because she stands about half a foot taller than me. I move out of the way to let her in, not saying a word as she steps inside. She looks around the apartment before she turns to me.

"Look, I wanted to apologize about my outburst this morning." I nod and direct her to the couch. She walks around and takes a seat and I take a careful seat beside her and wait for her to continue. "Tate and I have a long history. We've been friends for years. We dated for quite a while, up until about a couple of weeks ago." Jeez, this guy moves quickly. "I guess I was so in love with him that I didn't want to believe it was over." I look around the room, searching my brain for something to respond with.

"Well I appreciate the apology, Hayden." She smiles kindly at me. We continue our conversation about her, Tate, what we want to accomplish in life.

When the time comes where she decides to leave, I am so relieved and get up from the couch to show her out. She picks up her purse from the floor and steps just inside the threshold between the hallway and the front door before she turns to me and fixes me with a look.

"There was one more thing," she says.

I sigh. Will she just go? This visit was uncomfortable enough as it is!

"Tate Langdon is a good man, Violet. He deserves a good woman as well as happiness. Are you the woman to give him that? I don't know. But, if you ever hurt him…I will find you and I will kill you." And before she turns to leave, she smiles kindly at me once more before disappearing towards the elevator. I close the door and lean against it before I pick up my phone and call Leah.

"Violet?" She answers on the third ring.

"Leah, where the hell are you?"

"Didn't you get my note? I'm with Kyle." Oh right.

"Well…when will you be home?" I ask. I just don't want to be alone anymore. I'd call Tate, but, I just got home and I saw him this morning.

"I should be home between eight and ten." I sigh.

"Okay," I sigh into the phone. I just need my best friend and her not being here just…sucks.

"Are you okay, Vi?"

"I'm fine, just tired."

"Tired? Did you and Tate…" My eyes widen at the question.

"What? No!" I lie. Leah clicks her tongue at me.

"Violet Harmon, do you really expect me to believe that?" Yes. "We'll talk about this when I get home."

"…Okay."

"Love you, girl!" She squeals before hanging up.

* * *

Around nine o'clock, I hear a knock at the door. I take a break from writing random crap in my journal and make way to the door. I look through the eyepiece and see…Tate? I open the door and see him standing there; tall, blonde curls hanging in his face, lean and muscular. He just looks so…I don't know, hot! He doesn't look too happy.

"Hey, Tate," I move out of the way to allow him access. He walks in, hands in his pockets and looking down as he steps into the apartment.

"Hayden told me she came by and talked to you."

"Um…yeah," I answer, not knowing where this is going. Should I be worried?

"She told me she came by and apologized for her actions this morning." I nod. "I know Hayden, and I know that that's not all she said. I pushed her for more, but, she wouldn't spill."

I stand there and cross my arms over my chest.

"Well?" Tate calmly pushes.

I stay silent.

"Violet? Come on, you can tell me."

I sigh. "She threatened me," I say before I give myself a chance to ease it out.

"What do you mean 'threaten you'?" He doesn't sound too pleased now. Hayden said they had a long history and I don't want to open my mouth and ruin anything between them, but, at the same time he can deal with her in his own way and get her words off of my chest. Truth be told, not a lot of stuff bugs me, but her threat kind of caught me off guard.

"She said that you two had a bit of history and if I were to hurt you…" I trail off. He takes a step or two towards me and rubs his hands up and down my arms.

"And…?"

"She said she would kill me if I ever hurt you." I blurt out once again before I give myself a chance to ease it all out. Good job, Violet! Suddenly his whole expression darkens and pulls his hands away from me as he moves back to pull out his cell phone to dial a number. His eyes never leave mine until the person on the other end answers.

"You threatened her?" He raises his voice into the phone. "She just told me you threatened her…You didn't threaten her?" I give him a look and mouth 'what the fuck?' at him. He holds his hand up to signal me to hold on as he listens to Hayden. "She said you told her you would kill her if she hurt me…Please, Hayden, tell me the truth…Because we've always been honest with each other, why should that stop now?...Well when you decide to come clean, I have nothing more to say to you." He hangs up and pockets his phone. "I'm so sorry, Violet." He pulls me into his arms and strokes my hair.

"Why are you sorry?" I pull away from his embrace and look into his mesmerizing dark brown eyes.

He shrugs.

"Tate?"

He sighs. "I've always had this kind of problem with Hayden. I was with this one girl before you, her name was Chloe. She and I had been friends since high school, I guess. When Hayden met Chloe, I thought they'd be okay with each other. It turns out I was wrong." I took his hand and pulled him to the living room and we sat down on the couch as he continued his story. "She threatened Chloe. I don't know what she said to her, but, one day Chloe had stopped talking to me."

"What happened after that?"

He shrugs. "I got a picture text from an anonymous number and it was a photo of Chloe posed in only her panties. As it turns out, Hayden had managed to get a hold of private pictures of Chloe and exploited her." My eyes widened in horror. Tate took my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"And you haven't spoken to her since?" He shook his head and looked down.

"The last I heard of her she moved to Connecticut to live with her aunt. A great deal of her family was high achievers, academically, and had higher expectations of all others. I guess when they found out about her…personal life, they wanted nothing more to do with her. Her aunt Lindy was the only one of her family who accepted everything as is. Which is explained why she was such an outcast."

I lean back against the back of the couch and review the day after I got home from Tate's. I can't really think of anything that Hayden could use against me. I mean, I wasn't really social throughout my years in school, only up until I met and befriended Leah.

"Violet?" I hear Tate's voice in a distant haze. I suddenly feel his hand gently shaking my arm. I look up into his dark brown eyes. "Are you okay?"

I nod.

"You went quiet all of a sudden." I look down and then back up into his eyes.

"I was just thinking of what Hayden could try using against me. I came up blank." He shakes his head and pulls me into his arms. I have never felt safer anywhere than in this beautiful man's arms. I immediately relax as I breathe in his scent. It's an unrecognizable scent, so I can't really make a comparison to anything.

"Tired?" I nod. He gently pushes me off of him and gets to his feet. I look up and see a smile on his face as he holds out his hand to me. I take it and he leads me into the direction of my bedroom.

When we reach my room, I lie down on my bed and crawl underneath the covers. Until now, I hadn't realized how cold I was feeling. Tate stood beside my bed and just smiled down at me. I couldn't help but return the smile, but, I also couldn't help but wonder why he is just standing there.

"Aren't you going to lie down with me?" I ask in a tired tone. Now I can feel tired I really am. I'm not sure why I feel so out of it, I mean, I slept pretty well last night.

"Do you want me to lie down with you?"

I nod.

"Well Miss Harmon, as you wish." He smiles before pulling off his black hoodie and piled his wallet, watch and car keys on my bedside table before climbing into my double bed beside me. I knew having a bigger bed was going to pay off at one point. "I don't think I'll ever grow tired of being in bed with you, Violet." He whispers as he snakes an arm around my waist.

"Me neither, Tate." I smile before I pull his hand up to my lips and ghost feather light kisses across his knuckles. He pulls me closer to him and kisses my hair before we fall into a quiet, peaceful sleep.


	11. Love & Confessions

I wake up alone in bed the next morning, around five-thirty. I sit up and I immediately feel weird and it's alien to me. It's hard to explain. When I fell asleep in Tate's arms last night, I expected to wake up in them as well.

I walk out to the living room and find Tate on the phone. I wrap my arms around myself because I am no longer covered by the warmth of my blanket. Tate's not wearing a shirt leaving him in only his pants and bare feet. I can see the muscles in his back and when he turns around I can see the lining of his abs and pecks. I swear, I must be getting wet just from staring at his body.

Tate flashes me a smile that shows off all of his perfect white teeth as he listens to the person on the other line. He sudden rolls his eyes and stares back out of the living room window.

"No, I was talking to Stephanie about it yesterday…She needs Chad in by noon…Okay…Great." He hangs up, pockets his phone and quietly walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist. "Good morning, Miss Harmon." He whispers.

I smile. "Good morning, Mr. Langdon," I whisper back. "Who were you talking to?"

"One of my PA's at the company. Just some business I need to take care of." I frown. "What?"

"Does that mean you have to leave?" He looks around in the dark for the clock.

"What time is it?" I press a button on my watch and it illuminates the screen. "It's five thirty-four."

"I don't have to go until about…seven." I smile. For some reason I have this idea for Tate and me since he's here. And I guess he catches the look on my face that I wasn't aware of.

"Got an idea, Miss Harmon?" I nod. "And it would be?"

"Well, since you're here…we could…you know," I trail off hoping he picks up on the idea. A wicked grin forms on his face and he pulls me back to my bedroom.

* * *

"Oh!" I moan as Tate digs his fingers deeper inside me. I can feel my release building inside me as his fingers continue to thrust in me. Soon after I feel him remove his fingers. "No…" I breathe.

"Don't worry, baby, this is better," he whispers as he pushes his boxers down his legs and slips on a condom. I feel him push his head against my entrance and I beg for him to take me now. "What do you want, Violet?" He growls.

"Mm…you…inside me…now!" I beg. And without any hesitation, he thrusts deeply into me and I moan loudly.

"Shh, your friend is sleeping in the other room." Leah's home? When did she get in? Oh, who cares, I'm having sex with Tate Langdon and it feels too good to ignore. He continues to thrust inside me and begins to kiss and suck on my neck, making his way down my collarbone. As my release gets closer, my sounds get louder. Tate snakes an around me and pulls me up closer to him so my back is arching off of the bed. He continues to push in me and I can feel every inch of him and I don't think I could ever get sick of this feeling.

"Jesus, Violet, you're so tight." He growls as he continues to thrust. A few more movements later, I find my release and I explode all around him. And not too long after he follows suit. He falls down onto the bed next to me and pulls me close against him. He kisses my temple and nuzzles into my hair.

"Tate?" I whisper as I catch my breath.

"Yes, love?"

"Why would you still be friends with Hayden after doing something so horrible to your friend?" Tate stayed silent, but, his breathing stayed normal.

"The truth?" I nod. "As Hayden got closer, I opened up about my past to her. Ever since, she'd use it against me to keep other girls away and scared of me."

"Are you talking about what you told me?" He looks at me confused. "And about the voices and the plan to kill other kids in high school?" He nods.

"That, and…something else."

I take his hand in mine and rub his knuckles with my thumb.

He takes a deep breath. "When I was six years old, my father abandoned my siblings and me because he found out about my mom," he starts. "She was screwing some asshole she worked with. He was already married and had two girls." I raise my eyebrows.

"Wow, um…" I let him continue.

"When his wife found out she trapped herself and their girls in a room and set the place on fire. I don't think he cared enough because about a month later, he continued to screw my mom and they eventually got married."

"Oh my God, Tate, that's awful." He nods and kisses the back of my hand. "But, I don't see how that would chase other girls away." He takes another deep breath.

"Since I was about fifteen or so, anyone who I felt had a slight resemblance to my mother, I would…" I continue to rub his hands.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," I whisper. He looks like it's killing him to even make the effort to explain anything. But, I can't deny my curiosity. But, no matter what he tells me I won't allow it to change my feelings towards this man. He has been so good to me so far and…I love him.

"Anyone who I felt resembled Constance, my mom, I…I hit them." My eyes go wide. Whoa, he hit them? What the hell? I get up from the bed and throw on an oversize t-shirt to hide my naked body.

"You hit women, Tate?" I ask louder than I planned to.

"Yes, but, believe me I am in no way proud of it. Not to mention it was in high school." He follows me by getting to his feet and putting his boxers and pants back on. After he does, he steps closer to me until we're inches apart. "Violet, you're the first girl I've met who I have never wanted to harm or allow harm to come to." He takes my hands in his and looks into my eyes. I can see sincerity and love in them and it makes me feel weird. But, the butterflies are definitely there for sure. Suddenly tears begin to pour down his cheeks. "I would never let anyone or anything hurt you, Violet. What I feel for you is new to me and is something I have never felt for any other girl before." I take one of my hands back and wipe his tears away with my thumb and he smiles. I step on my toes and plant a chaste kiss on his lips. His free weaves itself into my hair, pulling me closer to him. "I love you so much, Violet," he whispers against my lips. And when those words come out, that butterfly feeling becomes more intense.

"I love you, too, Tate." We continue to kiss until neither of us can breathe.

"Please don't ever leave me," he whispers again and tears continue to come down.

I shake my head. "You're stuck with me."

He smiles and I kiss him again.

* * *

Around seven o'clock, Tate is showered, dressed and ready to go. I don't want him to leave, but, I too have work and I need to get ready. Not to mention I would feel selfish if I kept him from his work and responsibilities.

After he leaves I walk to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. As my eggs cook I hear a door close and I turn to see Leah walking down the hallway towards me.

"Good morning," I say. She looks up at me with lidded and tired eyes.

"Hey, Vi. Was Tate just here?" I nod. "I thought so."

"You want anything?" I ask and she nods. I'm assuming she's hung over because she smells of alcohol and she's rubbing her temples. "What do you want?"

"Whatever you're having and some coffee, please." I make my way to the coffeemaker and turn it on. I head back to the stove and crack another couple of eggs for Leah.

When I'm done cooking and I serve Leah her food and coffee, I sit down at the table across from her and start eating. I never realized how I hungry I was; Leah takes her time. She sips her coffee in silence as I sit here and wait for the questions.

"So," she starts after putting her cup back on the table. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is what happened when Tate was here? And don't tell me nothing because it didn't sound like nothing this morning." She's serious and even hung over I don't think anything could get passed her.

"Well…Tate came over after his ex-girlfriend had left and-" Leah cut me off.

"Hold on. His ex-girlfriend was here?" I nod. "What the hell? Why?" She asks exasperated.

"When I stayed over at Tate's, she came over and busted into his house and found us…um…naked." Leah's eyes widen with surprise, hangover ignored.

"Naked?" She asked. "Wow, there's no shame in her I can tell you that."

I nod.

"Continue," she urges me before biting into her eggs.

"She talked about all of this shit. Their history together and then before she actually left, she threatened me." Leah almost broke the plate when she slammed her fist down on the table.

"She, what?" She shouted. Uh oh, angry Leah is out to play. "What did that bitch say?" Her eyes are blazing.

"She said she would kill me if I ever hurt Tate," I mutter before sipping my orange juice.

"Well that crazy bitch is lucky I wasn't here." I can't help but smile. I love it when Leah gets angry because she just wants to kill everyone.

"Anyways," I want to change the subject. "How was your night with Kyle?" Angry Leah is suddenly gone and out comes gushy and loveable Leah.

"Oh my God, Vi, he is amazing! He is such a gentleman. You should meet him." I smile and nod.

"I'd love to meet the guy who's boning my best friend." I smirk.

"Violet Harmon!" She squeals and blushes.

Leah and I continue our conversation about Tate and Kyle. I guess we just set up a day for all four of us to go out for dinner sometime during in the week.

When I finish my breakfast I go and shower and dress for work. As I make my way to the bus stop, I think about the last day or so. "_Anyone who I felt resembled Constance, my mom, I…I hit them._" Tate's confession voiced in my mind. But, like I said before, I wouldn't allow Tate's fucked up past wreck my feelings or my current relationship with him.


	12. Lose Some Win Some

Work today wasn't all that different; except for the fact that Gabe had been keeping a closer eye on me than usual. He's always in the back helping with paperwork or something, but, nope he's up front with me today. I guess he's waiting for Tate to come walking in because he spends a great deal of time looking between me and door of the café.

Eventually when Tate does come in for a "coffee" we're more professional towards each other, but, we also make it obvious that we're together. As Tate orders a regular black coffee I can feel Gabe's eyes watching me, piercing me through my back.

When I hand Tate his drink he leans over the counter and whispers "thanks beautiful," kisses my cheek and leaves. After, Gabe walks over to me with a disgusted look on his face.

"So, what? Are you two, like, an _item_ now?" Gabe spits at me. I turn to glare at him before I turn back to take the next order.

* * *

After about an hour or so at work, I make a trip back to the storeroom and pick up a carton of cream to refill the cream dispenser. When I grab one I turn to leave the room, but, I'm stopped by Gabe blocking my way out of the back. He's leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest, face completely impassive.

"Violet," he says.

"Gabe, I have work, can this wait?" And before I decide to wait for an answer, I move to walk past him, but, he blocks my way with his arm.

"Why are you with that guy?" I raise an eyebrow. His voice as well as his face remains calm.

"The nature of my relationship with Tate is none of your business." I try to push my way through and Gabe holds himself until I feel myself being shoved back into a nearby wall, Gabe inches from me. My breathing picks up. I'm trapped between a wall and Gabe's body and I'm not sure what's happening or what's about to happen. I drop the carton of cream and begin pushing at Gabe's chest to try and move him a bit so I can leave, but I'm unsuccessful. I have never really been physically strong so in a way I'm screwed.

"_You _are my business, Violet Harmon." He growls as I continue to shove against him.

"Gabe, there is nothing between us. There never was." I'm trying to keep my voice down so I don't attract any unwanted attention that could get us into trouble and probably causing me my job.

"There is, but, you won't admit it to yourself. And it's because you won't admit it that you're dating that high-class arrogant asshole that-" And before he can finish, his head whips to the side as my hand collides with his cheek.

"How dare you," I growl. "Tate Langdon may be high-class, but, he's twice the man you will ever be, Gabriel Martinez." I move to walk around him before he has a chance to say or do anything else.

* * *

After our encounter in the storeroom, Gabe has kept his distance from for the rest of my shift. I feel more relaxed as the day goes on, but, it sucks the way I had to handle Gabe.

When my shift finally ends six o'clock, I grab my purse and head for the door. When I make it about a block away from work, I suddenly feel like I'm being followed. As a reflex, I turn around discreetly to find nobody behind me.

I walk about another block when I feel a hand grab me and spin me into a solid wall of flesh and I look up to see Gabe. _Oh shit! _I think to myself. I thought I had taken care of this at work. Shit, what am I going to do? Gabe didn't say anything before he pulled me by my arm into a deserted alleyway and shoved me up against the brick wall of some closed down tattoo shop.

"Gabe, what the-" Before I can finish Gabe's lips are on mine and his body is pinning me against the wall. I force my hands up and push them against his shoulders, but he doesn't budge and I begin to panic. I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone in an attempt to call Tate, but Gabe didn't need to open his eyes or pull away to know I had my phone out. He grabbed it and tossed on the ground somewhere. I managed to pull my lips from his and his lips began sucking down my neck. "Help!" I scream. We weren't far back from the street, so I tried even harder. "HELP!" I scream louder before Gabe pulls my mouth to his again. I continue to fight before I hear footsteps speed down towards us.

"Hey!" A man called. Gabe pulled away from me and glared at the guy.

"Can I help you?" He asks. The man stops beside us.

"I heard a scream down here, is everything okay?" He looked from Gabe then down to me.

"Oh ye-" I cut him off.

"No, I have a boyfriend and he's trying to rape me!" I manage to get out. Gabe glares down at me with murderous eyes and the stranger returns the look to Gabe.

"Walk away, son," the man warns in a growl.

"Seriously? Jesus, man, this is my girlfriend."

The man looks at me.

"Shall I call my _real _boyfriend?" I snap. Gabe's eyes widen.

"Walk away." The man warns again. Gabe takes a step back from me and takes off towards the street. After Gabe disappears around the corner, the man turns to me with a sympathetic look. "Is there anything else I can do?" He asks.

I shake my head.

"Okay, well, at least let me walk you to the street in case that asshole comes back for a second attempt." I smile awkwardly.

We make it to the street and the man wave's goodbye before heading down the road. I dial Tate's number and he answers on the second ring. "Violet?"

I sniff. "Tate?"

"Violet, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I need you to come and get me."

"Where are you?" He asks urgently. I tell him where I am and he hangs up.

* * *

I'm sitting in the back of the car, Jason is up front in the driver's seat and Tate is beside me, watching me carefully as he holds my hand. We've been in the car for ten minutes. Tate insisted on taking me back to the Murder House and I didn't reject the offer.

When we get inside the house, Tate takes me into his study and sits me down. He offers me a drink which I silently deny and he moves to sit down beside me.

"Violet, you've been quiet since I came and got you. What's going on?" I look at him and tears begin to fall down my cheeks.

"If I tell you, do you promise to control yourself?" He nods and takes my hand, squeezing it gently.

"Gabe…Gabe tried to rape me." Tate's grip on my hand tightens and I have to rip it hard from his grip because I immediately lost feeling in it.

"What?" He growled.

I explain what happened in the alley with Gabe.

Tate quickly gets to his feet and begins pacing furiously. "And you couldn't call me?" He snapped.

"Gabe threw my phone when I got it out of my pocket. Thankfully some guy heard me yelling and came down the alley and helped me." Tate sighed and glared at me.

"At this point you have one of two choices, Violet: either you quit your job and work somewhere else," my mouth drops open in shock. "Or that son of a bitch dies." He's serious. I'm not exactly sure how to handle this. I mean, Gabe's mother and the owner of Delilah's is very fond of me, but I can't keep putting myself in these situations because Tate is on the edge of snapping. But how else am I supposed to pay my half of the rent and the bills of mine and Leah's apartment? Oh jeez…

I drop my head in my hands in frustration.

"Violet?" Tate sits back down beside me and wraps an arm around my shoulder.

I lift my head and meet his eyes with mine. "Tate…I've been working for Delilah's since my freshman year, I can't quit now." His grip tightens on my shoulder and I wince. "You're hurting me," I whimper and he lets go.

"Violet, I don't want you working somewhere where I know that some pervert wants in my girlfriend's panties." My heart flutters at the sound of Tate Langdon calling me his girlfriend.

"Where am I supposed to go, then, Tate?" I snap. "I can't just quit one job and get another one the same day. If I quit, I could fall behind my half of the rent and I could end up leaving." Tate sighed.

"What if I offer you a job with my company?" My mouth falls open and my eyes go wide.

"No, Tate…I can't," I say as I get to my feet and begin pacing the study. Tate gets to his feet and steps in my path, gently grabbing my upper arms and stopping me.

"Why not? I pay better than that coffee place," he says. Tate Langdon is a very wealthy man, but I can't help but feel bad about him even offering me a job. I'd be his girlfriend _and _his employee.

"I don't want you offering me a job out of pity," I say looking down at my feet.

"It's not out of pity. I think your mind would be a great help to my company. You're such a smart girl, Violet Harmon." I can't help but blush at his comment. He rubs my arms and it makes me shiver a bit. "And this way, I can keep an eye on you."

"Keep an eye on me?" I ask confused.

He nods.

"How is that?"

"I can make sure you're safe, doing your job, and that no one is causing you any undo stress." He smiles.

"Oh, Tate-" He presses a finger to my lips.

"Please, Violet," he begs.

I sigh. "Fine, but I am no more than an employee while I'm at work."

He smiles big. "Okay." And I suddenly notice a hint of want in his eyes. I begin to feel a slick feeling in between my legs and I pull my knees together.

"I'm serious, Tate. We are strictly professional while on the job." He nods

"Understood, Miss Harmon." He winks.

"Tate!" I scold.

"What?" He smirks and that want is still there. Oh, this man is going to be the death of me. But, I love him so I guess I can't really complain. And as of tomorrow, I am no longer employed at Delilah's and will become a new worker at Langdon Publishing. "How soon can you start, Miss Harmon?" Tate asks in such a professional voice, but I can still see a hint of teasing.

"As soon as you want me." I smirk.

"Come find me at the office tomorrow _after _you leave the coffee shop and we'll work everything out." He smirks back at me. "In the mean time, I want you right now." I smile and he presses his lips to mine and we fall onto the couch. Clothes flying off flesh and landing on the floor, naked bodies contorted and moaning filling the quiet room.


	13. No More Games

I walk in to Delilah's the next morning and head straight for the manager's office. As I walk by one of the registers, I hear the last voice I want to hear on the planet.

"Hey, Violet," Gabe says. I don't turn to look at him or break stride as I make my way to the office.

When I walk in Mrs. Ramos is on the phone and signals me to come in and have a seat. I sit down in one of the turquoise leather chairs on the other side of her desk and wait for her to get off the phone.

When she finally hangs up she looks at me and smiles and leans over her desk. "Violet, what can I for you?" She asks cheerfully.

"I, um…I wanted to come in apologize because…well…I'm quitting." Her eyes go wide with horror and her smile disintegrates within a second. She sits back in her chair and runs a finger over her bottom lip.

"How come? Do you I not pay you enough, or-"

"No, no! You pay me more than enough, Mrs. Ramos, it's just…I've been offered another job at this company."

"Oh?" She looks surprised.

"Mhm. The owner has offered me a position at his company that I've always wanted." She nods as she considers this.

"Well, I won't stop you. I wish you could work with us longer." _Along with your perverted son? Yeah, not likely_, I think to myself. "We'll miss you, Violet. Enjoy your new job." She gets to her feet and offers me her hand and I shake it. She soon walks around her desk and pulls me into a tight hug. "I don't think a handshake would have been enough considering all the hours of hard work you've put in here."

I pull back. "Thank you, Mrs. Ramos," I say before I make my leave.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes of 'goodbyes' and 'see you around' and 'good luck', I finally escape Mrs. Ramos' office and head for the front door. Right when my hand rests on the glass to push the door open, I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Gabe.

"You're leaving?" I nod. "Why?"

"I quit," I say impassively. He eyes me with horror.

"Why?" He raises his voice and I look around to see people eyeing us.

"I was offered a new job. A better job, Gabe." I lean in closer to whisper, "and in case you forgot, I'm not willing to work alongside you any longer after yesterday." I turn to leave.

"Violet, wait, I'm sorry!" He raises his voice as I continue out the door and down the street to head home.

* * *

I make it to my building before my phone rings. I see it's Tate's number and I can't help but smile.

"Tate?" I can't hide the smile that spreads across my face.

"Hello, Miss Harmon," says a voice that's too familiar. Hayden.

"Hayden?" I ask dumbfounded. "Where's Tate? And how are you using his phone?"

"Well I stopped by his place to apologize for our last conversation and well, he couldn't seem to keep his hands off of me." She says in a seductive tone.

My heart stops as well as my feet in my tracks. Tate and Hayden? No, no, no! NO! I thought Tate was done with her. I thought he only wanted me. I feel tears spring to my eyes. But then I remember that this is Hayden McClaine; she is obsessed with Tate. She would say or do anything to make sure that Tate was with no one but her. Then I think back to Chloe. That poor girl.

"I don't believe you," I say trying to hold back the tears, as well as the crack in my voice.

"No? Tate, tell her what happened," She says to someone away from the phone. I hear a bit of rustling on the other hand.

"Violet?" It's him.

"Tate," I feel tears stream down my face. I look around in case other people can see me and back away around a corner.

"I'm sorry, Violet, but Hayden has and always will be the girl for me. When I saw her walk through my front door this morning, I had to have her. I guess…not even you can keep her and I apart." Tears come full on down my cheeks and I hang up. Shit! And I was going to work for him? I just quit my job at Delilah's with the promise of going for a better one! Damn it, Violet, how can you be so damn stupid? Have all the other guys proven that you attract the wrong ones? Tate being by far the worst one. That's it! I am no longer on the dating market. From now on, I'm single. Screw you Tate fucking Langdon! Now…I need to find a new job and fast.

* * *

Over the next few days I run around town handing out resumes to different businesses, whether it's selling construction materials or waitressing, at least it's not with Tate Langdon.

Speaking of which, he has tried calling me a dozen times and frankly, I'm tired of it. I guess he just can't enough of rubbing my face in making me feel like I can't amount to the beauty of Hayden McClaine. No matter, I'm single and I don't need to worry about looking pretty or especially made-up. The last voicemail he left me was pretty sad considering what he had told me days prior to now.

"Violet,_ please answer my calls. I'm still waiting for you to show up for work this week. You could have started the day you quit at the coffee house. I don't know what I did, but please answer me and we can talk this out._" Was his last known voicemail to me.

* * *

I deleted every message he sent me, every text, every e-mail. I'm no longer important in his life, so why should be in mine? Screw him.

* * *

Another few days had passed and I hadn't received anymore interruptions from _him_.

Around four o'clock the next Thursday there's a loud urgent knock on my door. I race to it look out the eyepiece and see…shit, it's him! I step away from the door and lean against the wall. I don't know why, but my heart begins to race. I slink down to the floor and pull my knees up to my chest. No, no! He knocked again, but this time it was harder and louder. "Violet?"

I try to keep quiet but my body betrays me and I let out a loud, heavy breath.

"Violet, please open the door!" He says and tears prick my eyes. "Violet, please…we need to talk and I'm not doing that with a door between us."

"No," I whisper. "Go away!" I yell at him through the door.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until you talk to me." He says with so much promise. "I'll stand out here all night if I have to."

I quickly get to my feet and furiously unlock the door and whip it open. When he sees me, I guess he had seen my eyes red from crying and he steps forward to pull me into his arms, but I back away against the wall.

"Why are you crying? And why are backing away from me?" He asks letting his hurt feelings show.

"Why are you here?" I ask avoiding his question. He knows what he did and why I'm like this, so there's no reason to answer such stupid questions.

"Y-You wouldn't answer any of my calls or e-mails over the last week. I thought something might have happened to you."

"Oh really, Tate?" I snap at him. "So after screwing your ex-girlfriend you suddenly give a shit about what happens to me?" I yell. His eyes widen in horror as I spit my words at him.

He wipes a hand over his face in frustration and suddenly his eyes blaze. I move away from the wall and back up into the living room until my backside is resting against the back of the couch.

"Who said I slept with anyone?" He asks dumbfounded. I roll my eyes at him in exasperation.

"You did!" I snap again. "Do you not remember telling me that you couldn't keep your hands off of Hayden when she went over to your house to talk to you?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Hayden? Hayden never came to see. I haven't even spoken to her since the last time I stayed here." I scoff at his "confession".

"Oh really? Then how did she get a hold of your phone?"

"My phone?" He asks in shock.

"Uh yeah, she called me from your phone and told me everything that happened," I say a bit calmer now. Tate steps into the apartment a little farther so he can close the front door. He turns around and looks down the hallway as if waiting for someone. "Leah isn't here. She's gone out with Kyle." Tate nods.

"C-Can I see your phone?" My eyebrows pull together.

"Why?"

"I want to see the number that called you."

I roll my eyes again. "It's clearly your number, Tate! Your name came up in the caller ID."

He puts a hand out.

I roll my eyes once again before walking into the kitchen, unplug my phone from the charger on the counter and hand it to him. He's quiet as he goes through my phone and it takes him a minute or two before he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a business card. He suddenly looks up at me with curious eyes.

"What?"

"Violet, the number that came up with my name was my business number."

I look at him confused and he hands his card. I look over it and see the number that called me. I hand it back to him.

"So? You could have screwed her at work." I fold my arms across my chest and lean against the counter.

"The only girl I want to have sex with in my office is Violet Harmon," he says impassively and my heart starts to race again. Holy shit…I'm not sure how to react to that. "Besides," he continues. "Didn't you say that she came by my house to talk to me?" I nod slowly. "Then how can I be at home talking to Hayden if I was at work in a meeting?"

"What day was this supposed meeting?"

"Um…last Tuesday," he says. Damn, the same day I heard him talking to me with Hayden.

"Any proof?" Tate pulls out his phone and scrolls down through an obviously list. When he finds what he's looking for, he hands it to me and I read a text message from another publishing company owner. ChadWarwick?

**_Meeting_**

_Tuesday at 11 o'clock_

"What time did Hayden call you?" He asks me when I hand the phone back to him.

"Um...eleven-thirty, I guess."

"You see? I was in a meeting until one o'clock that day. There's no way I could have spoken to you then." I look down and consider his alibi.

"That still doesn't explain how it was your voice on the phone." Tate rubs his chin and looks around kitchen. It was almost like a light bulb flicked on his head when his eyes immediately met mine. "What?"

"Hayden is a student at PinnacleCollege here in LA. She has access to certain technology of voice-overs and recognitions. She showed me one time; she showed me this device that all you had to do was speak into it and have someone else speak into it and you could exchange the voices."

"So how did she get your voice?" I'm not sure there is such a thing as a voice exchanger.

"Her freshman year she came to see me with it and we fooled around with it for a bit. I guess she somehow saved the audio and messed with it."

"I never knew something like existed, at least in my time." Tate chuckled.

"Believe me, I said the same thing when she showed me the first time." I nod.

He takes a step towards me, but this time I don't move. However I brace myself for something to happen.

"Violet, I'm sorry Hayden tricked you the way she did. Please don't let her get in the way of us. I love you so much, you should know this." A tear falls down his cheek and I reflexively wipe it away with my thumb, making him smile.

"I was so sure it was you," I say through a broken voice and tears show again. Tate pulls me into his arms and kisses my arm.

"I'll deal with her, baby. I'm here now and I have no desire to leave you. You could tell me you hate me, but I will never stop loving you." I look up into his eyes.

"I love you," I whisper.

He leans down and kisses my lips with more passion than expected. I pull away after I run out of air.

"I love you, too, Violet. More than you or anyone will ever know." I smile and I kiss him again.


	14. Final: Accidents and Purposals

"You really have lost your mind," I scold Tate.

"Violet, what else am I going to do?" He pleads for an answer.

I shake my head. "I don't know. I'm sorry, but clearly that bitch is crazy and I want her nowhere near you."

"You will be, too. You agreed to come and work for me. Not to mention I will have security around every corner when she shows up. I also have people who have obtained warrants and will get all the evidence we need to prove her crime." I get to my feet and begin pacing the living room in frustration.

"I don't like it."

"I didn't expect you to."

I sigh.

Tate stands. "Vi, my love, what she's done has hurt you beyond possible repair and I'm not willing to allow it to happen again." I smile and tears threaten in my eyes.

"Hey," he whispers, pulling me into his arms and stroking my hair. "Everything will be fine. Once the evidence has been taken, I'll get the call and she'll be arrested."

"And what if Hayden has other plans in mind?" I ask looking into his eyes.

"Jason has more than one plan written down. It's all good, babe." He smiles and kisses me deeply.

* * *

The following morning, I get up and get ready for work at Tate's company. I still don't know if I feel right about this. It would be weird dating the owner. I mean, imagine the ridicule I could get from the other workers there; not that I care, but even then…it's not something I care to encounter.

When I step out of the elevator and head towards the sidewalk outside the front door to my building, Jason and Tate are standing outside the sedan, Tate smiling like an idiot.

"Good morning, Miss Harmon," he greets me and kisses the back of my hand.

I blush hard. "Good morning, Mr. Langdon," I return.

"Are you ready for your first day of work?"

I nod. "Are you?"

He nods, knowing what it is I'm referring to.

"Great." I climb into the back seat of the car as Tate holds the door open for me.

* * *

When we get to Langdon Publishing, I am amazed at the building. It almost looks like it's completely made out of glass and steel. I cover my eyes with my hand against the sun so I can glance up towards the top of the building. It must at least forty floors!

"You like?" I hear Tate ask cutely as he gets out of the car.

"Tate, this is amazing!" I squeal, not meaning to and he laughs. I turn to take one last look at the building before Tate takes my hand and walks us inside.

* * *

"No!" I scold Tate once again. "No, I'm not taking this!" I turn to walk away, but Tate grabs my hand.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm just another employee who works here, Tate. I never asked for special treatment." He's giving me my own office a few doors down from his! I thought we were going to be individuals and professional while in the workplace.

"It's not," he says. "There weren't any available desks left in the building and I fired some jackass last month and this office has been empty ever since. Besides, I know how much you prefer your privacy, especially when you're working."

I roll my eyes.

"Hey, don't be like that." He says before guiding me to the wheelie chair on the other side of the desk. It's a very spacious room. It has a nice mahogany desk, a 21.5 inch iMac computer, a large filing cabinet and two visitor's chairs.

"I could have waited for an available desk, you know."

He shakes his head with a smile. "This is much better for my girl." He winks and I flush.

I sigh and turn on the computer.

"Ready?" I nod. "Okay, well I asked Samantha from next door for some starter's work for you and she gave me three manuscripts for you to write reports on and polish up." I smile.

"Okay," I say and take the files. Finally, something to help keep my mind off of all the crap from the last week or so.

"And by the way," he continues. "What was that book called by, um…Emily Bronte?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

I roll my eyes in response to his smirk. "_Wuthering Heights_?"

"Yes!" He pulls out something from his briefcase and hands me something hard wrapped in brown paper. I look up at him and he's looking down at the gift. I sigh and rip the wrapping open. He gave me _Wuthering Heights_! I can't believe it! I have been looking for this book everywhere for the past two years, but the stores were either sold out or had no more access to anymore copies!

"Tate, oh my God!" I jump out of my chair and run around the desk and into his arms.

"Wow, I should buy you books more often, love." He chuckles as he holds me. I pull away to look up at him.

"I have only ever read this book once. I have been looking for it for years! How? All the stores were sold out!" I exclaim.

He chuckles again. "That's because I didn't get it at any of the stores in town." My brows furrow. "Internet?" He asks stating the obvious.

"Right," I say and hug him again. "Oh, baby, thank you so much!" I kiss him quickly. His phone suddenly starts to ring and he quickly answers it.

"Langdon…yeah…she is?" He looks down at me with worry. "Send her to my office…and Jason?...Stay close, I'll let you know when…bye." He hangs up and looks at me. "Show time," he says before kissing my cheek and leaving me in my office.

* * *

For the last hour I could barely concentrate on any of my work because I'm too focused on what's going on over in Tate's office right now.

I glance at the clock…another hour goes by and then I suddenly hear screaming outside my door. I open it to see Jason and some other member of security, I guess, carrying a cuffed Hayden towards the elevators.

"You set me up, you son of a bitch!" Hayden screams back. When she spots me her face turns murderous. "I will kill you! You watch yourself, Harmon, I will find you and I will kill you!" She screams at me before she's dragged into the elevator. When the doors close, she's still audible for a few seconds. I look around and everyone is staring at me in shock, surprise, disgust.

I walk back into my office and shut the door. I drop my head into my hands and let out a heavy sigh before I hear a knock on my door.

"What?" I groan. When I look up I see Tate standing there, closing the door looking completely disheveled. His blonde curls are a mess, his lips are swollen, shirt torn open at the first two buttons. "What the hell happened?" I ask in shock.

"I had to," he whispered. Tears formed in his eyes. "It was the only way I could keep her focus away from the door. She knew something was up." And with that I knew what he does talking about. Tears filled my eyes as well and I dropped my head again.

"Did it mean anything?" I asked sobbing, not looking up to see his face.

"No," he whispered. I heard his footsteps walk around my desk and stop beside me. "Violet," his voice was close to my ear. "She means and will continue to mean nothing to me. I love _you_, I will always love _you_. I have never met anyone like you, Violet Harmon. You're strong, forgiving, and you listen." I lift my head and turn to look at him. He's kneeled beside my chair.

"I love you, too," I manage to choke out through my tears. "I will always love you."

With that, he leans in and kisses me passionately. He turns my chair so I can sit properly across from him and he cups my face with his hands. Suddenly he pulls away.

"Marry me." I open my eyes in shock.

"What?"

"Will you marry me, Violet?" I'm at a loss for words and before I know what I'm doing, I'm nodding my head furiously. He pulls me into his arms and lifts me out of my seat. I giggle as he spins us around and kisses me once again.

"It's you and me together for always." He whispers against my lips; his breath warm and sweet. And from this moment on, I know that this is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love him so much, that nothing and no one else matters to me as much as the man in front of me.


End file.
